Midnight Toast
by Sabrinne
Summary: Sakura is leaving Tokyo and she comes to visit Aya's grave one last time. Kind of angsty, non-yaoi. First Weiss Kreuz fic, please review!


1 Midnight Toast  
  
An Weiss Kreuz Fanfiction  
  
Author's Notes: Well this is my very first Weiss fanfic, so please be gentle. I wrote this right after I finished watching Weiss Kreuz so I have been left wondering about the very open ending. I have assumed here that Aya and Sakura have no idea that the boys of Weiss are still alive and I have made up a family for Sakura. Here's a little one shot that crossed my mind, please review and if there is good response I will continue it.  
  
Thoughts: Thought  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz but only wish to borrow the boys for a little fic, so please don't sue! ^_^  
  
(This first part was taken from Episode 24 of the anime!)  
  
"I'll tell you what happened while you were sleeping." Sakura held out a hand to Aya, who had just awoken from her coma. "I'll also tell you about Aya." She continued.  
  
"But my name is Aya." The girl looked at the other with confusion.  
  
"Yes. That is the name of someone who was alive while you were sleeping." Sakura smiled at her gently.  
  
***********  
  
3 years later  
  
"Aya-chan!" Sakura waved at her long time friend through the window of the flower shop that Aya now lived in.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Aren't you supposed to be with your family today?" Aya smiled, opening the door to the shop to let the other young woman in.  
  
"That's why I am here." Sakura grabbed the other girl's hand, "You should come with us tonight. We are all going to go out for a big supper, it'll be great!"  
  
"I don't know, Sakura-chan, you should be spending tonight with your family."  
  
"Aya-chan, don't be silly, you are family too. Now you wouldn't want to disappoint me on my last night in Tokyo right?" Sakura winked at her friend and shook a finger at her.  
  
"If you put it that way." Aya-chan nodded her head in consent. "I'll be there."  
  
"Great!" Sakura laughed as she opened the door again. "Now I've got a couple of errands to run for mom and dad before tonight. Come by my house around six, okay?"  
  
"Alright!" Aya-chan said as she waved her friend off. I can't believe that Sakura-chan is leaving Tokyo, I'm going to miss her a lot. Sakura had been so supportive of Aya all through her recovery from the coma and her entrance back to high school, that she didn't know what she was going to do now that her dear friend was heading off to college. Well she is only going to Kyoto, she can always come up to visit. Cheer up, Aya!  
  
Sakura studied her reflection in the small dresser mirror in her room as she got ready for the night. Running a brush through her hair, which she still kept short, she sighed wistfully. So much time has passed since then, I can't believe that I am moving out for college and so far away from home too. Putting the brush down, Sakura glanced around the room that she had lived in for the past 16 years with nostalgia. Noting the full brown cardboard boxes sitting at the corner of the room that held all of her belongings that she would take to Kyoto, she smiled sadly. I'm going to miss everything.  
  
"Sakura! Are you almost done? Aya-chan is here!" Her mother called from the foot stairs  
  
Hearing her, Sakura jumped up from her seat at the dresser and grabbed a lightweight jacket. "Hai! I'm coming!" She replied. Looking around to see if she had everything she needed, Sakura turned off all of the lights and hurried down the stairs.  
  
Dinner was boisterous and happy as usual. Aya smiled as everyone squeezed in for a group photo. They've always been so close. I wish that Ran, Mom, and Dad were still here.  
  
Sakura saw the look on Aya's face with concern. I wonder if it will be okay to leave her here all alone. She doesn't really have anyone but me to care for her.  
  
"Aya-chan! What are you doing just sitting there!" Sakura's mother pulled Aya from her chair. "You should be in the picture too!"  
  
No, that's not right. Sakura thought as they all smiled for the picture. She'll always have my family. Feeling much more assured that Aya won't be lonely when she will be gone, Sakura toasted everyone. Raising her glass, she pulled out a small piece of paper that contained the short toast that she wrote just for tonight.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Akito, Yumi, and Aya-chan." She looked at everyone gathered around her. "Mom and Dad, I want to thank you for all of the loving support that you have given me all these years. I'm going to miss you both. I love you." She said, her heart twisted a little as she saw the tear that fell from her mother's eyes and the ones that threatened to fall in her father's.  
  
"Akito and Yumi, don't you give mom and dad a hard time when I am not here to boss you two around." Sakura declared moving on, giving her siblings a condescending look. But the look was spoiled when she laughed instead.  
  
"And, Aya-chan, I'm going to miss you a lot. These past three years have been great, I'm so proud of you." Sakura leaned down to give the other girl a big hug.  
  
Aya's eyes blurred as she held her friend tightly, "I wish you the best of luck, Sakura-chan." She whispered into the other girl's ear.  
  
"Now! Cheers!" Sakura, who finished her speech, downed the champagne in the glass with a big smile.  
  
Before she knew it, the night's festivities were drawing to a close. But for Sakura there was one more place she had to make a stop at before could go to bed. After walking Aya-chan home, she headed to a cemetery close to the flower shop with two glasses and the leftover bottle of champagne.  
  
Sakura stood silently in front of a small gravestone. In her hands dangled the two glasses and the almost empty bottle of champagne. Setting the glasses down, she poured the contents of the bottle evenly between the two glasses. She picked up one of the glasses and left the other one where it was.  
  
"Aya-san. I wish you were here still." She said, lifting her glass in a toast. "Aya-chan would make you so proud. She's in her last year of high school now and is catching up really fast. I came here tonight to tell you that this maybe the last time I can visit you in a while. Tomorrow morning I am leaving for school in Kyoto. I want to thank you. For everything." With that said, Sakura tilted the glass and drank all of the contents in her glass.  
  
Turning around, Sakura walked away after a faintly whispered goodbye. But as soon as she walked out of the cemetery, she realized that she had left the empty bottle sitting by the grave. I should go back and get it. Making her way back, Sakura picked up the champagne bottle and was about to walk away when she realized something peculiar about the glass that sat on Aya's grave.  
  
The glass . . . it's empty. Kneeling down, she picked up the glass just to make sure that her eyes were not just deceiving her. Holding the glass close to her heart, she looked around, trying to see if anyone else was in the cemetery. No one is here. Silly, did you really expect to see Aya- san? She shook her head and laughed quietly. But it didn't take away the small warmth in her heart. Aya-san? Are you still looking out for us? Raising her head up to the heavens, Sakura looked at the millions of stars in the sky. Aya-san. Thank you.  
  
Omi was about to tap lightly on Aya's shoulder when he suddenly turned around and began to walk away from the small grave. Leaving Omi to follow behind him in almost a run.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to let her know that you are still alive?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it enough for you then? To watch them from a distance." Yohji and Ken, who stood waiting at the corner of the street adjacent to the cemetery, joined the conversation.  
  
Aya did not answer the question but only walked faster. But deep inside, he saw the happy picture that Aya-chan and Sakura made, working in that flower shop. My presence in their lives would only shatter that picture. No, it's not enough for me to stay away and watch from a distance. However. For them, it has to be enough.  
  
Turning around, he looked at the fellow members of Weiss with a faint smile. "What are you guys standing there for? We have a mission."  
  
As they blended into the darkness, Aya could still taste the sweet tang of the champagne in his mouth.  
  
Goodbye Sakura-chan. Thank you for everything.  
  
Author's Notes: Ahhhhh! This wasn't supposed to be an angsty fic. Too late. Well I hope you all enjoyed this fic and please review! Also, please let me know if I should continue it or leave it as is . . . Thanks all for reading! 


End file.
